


End of our world (Jean x reader x Connie x reader)

by Suckonmytitty66666



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Multi, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Manga Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29873940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suckonmytitty66666/pseuds/Suckonmytitty66666
Summary: There is going to be chapter 138 spoilers and other season four spoilers so if you haven’t read the manga don’t read.
Relationships: Connie Springer/Reader, Jean Kirstein/Reader, Jean/reader/connie
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	End of our world (Jean x reader x Connie x reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Manga spoilers for chapter 138 be warned

We had known each other since we were young cadets, it had always been this way. Us against the world no matter where we were, we will always be friends. We would fight battles together taking down titans and facing hardships along the way.

I still remember that night when Sasha was shot and killed on the airship. We were on ready to go back home and have a feast like Niccolo had promised. I remember seeing her on the ground and feeling my heart sink to the ground as she said her last words.

-present day-  
Jean, Connie and the others were on top of Falco, moving away from the exploding armin had caused because of his colossal Titan. I watched as I was anxious to know if armin and Reiner were okay.

“Hey “(y/n) it will be okay don’t worry armin and Reiner are too strong to go out like that” Jean said as he reassured me and rubbed my back lightly making my nerves ease. I wiped the tears from my eyes and looked at him and Connie.

“I’m glad we are all okay, after all we’ve been through, I think we’ll finally finish this nightmare for once and for all.” I said as I smiled at them.

“Yes we’ll get through this like the old times, we’ve always have had each others back no matter what” Connie said as he smirk.

Falco had finally landed on stable ground, and people began to surround us. Gabi got off of Falco and ran into her parents arms, I smiled as I got down and stood up tall looking into the distance breathing in the air. 

(The air!) I looked around and saw lots of smoke coming from everywhere. I closed my mouth immediately trying not to breath any of it.

“Hey isn’t this the same smoke as..” I tried to say and looked at Connie,who had realized the same thing.

“ the same thing as Ragako village?” Connie said softly as he looked at the distance shocked.

That’s when all of us realized there was no going back and we had already inhaled a lot of the smoke. Levi told the others to leave us and they got on falco and flew away from view.

Connie wrapped his arms around jeans shoulder and Jean wrapped his arm around my shoulder. We smiled one last time and accepted this as the end.

“Do you guys remember when we first met?” Connie asked as he sighed.

“Yeah I remember it, like it was yesterday” Jean sighed and looked at you and at Connie with a last smile.

“I’ll like to say that this has been the best years of my life being with you guys.” I looked at the distance and felt satisfied at last.

I sighed and closed my eyes as I heard Falco scream and that was the end. I could feel myself looking at all black but my last thoughts were Sasha and the others if only there was another way to this. 

Reiner got up from the ground and saw as titans began to swarm around him that’s when he recognized those three familiar faces. 

“ (y/n).... Connie.. Jean?” Reiner looked at his friends who turned into mindless titans..


End file.
